fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DanielDelta.EXE/Freezeria To Go Holiday version Orders
Part 2 to send to Flipline! Sorry I couldn’t do it because I was busy. Akari *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Chocolate Drizzle *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Crushed Peanuts *Cookie, Banana Holiday: Halloween *Large Cup *Candy Corn *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Witch’s Brew Drizzle *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Crushed Peanuts *Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Banana Allan *Medium Cup *NB Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Butterzinger Bits *3 Bananas *Cookie Holiday: Thanksgiving *Medium Cup *NB Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Autumn Leaf Sprinkles *3 Banana *Chocolate Acorn Amy *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Holiday: Valentine’s Day *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Cherry Cheesecake Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Candy Heart, Waffle Cone Wedge, Candy Heart Austin *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday: Cherry Blossom Fest *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Matcha Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Konpeito *Cloudberry, Sakuramochi, Cloudberry Bertha *Large Cup *Peaches *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Drizzle *Crushed Peanuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle Holiday: Thanksgiving *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Creme Brûlée Drizzle *Crushed Peanuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle Big Pauly *Large Cup *Yum N Ms *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Butterzinger Bits *3 Creameos *Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Holiday: New Year *Large Cup *Yum N Ms *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Countdown Sprinkles *3 Creameos *Yum N Ms Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle, Yum N Ms Cookie Boomer *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Drizzle *Pomegranates *3 Cherries Holiday: Starlight Jubilee *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Drizzle *Crackle Crumbs *Candy Rocket, Cherry, Candy Rocket Boopsy & Bill *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Peanut Butter Fluff *Butterscotch Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Toasted Coconut *Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Holiday: Thanksgiving *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Peanut Butter Fluff *Creme Brûlée Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Autumn Leaf Sprinkles *Chocolate Acorn, Hazelnut Swizzle Brody *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Purple Burple Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Wildberry Derps *Cookie Holiday: Comet Con *Small Cup *Astronaut Ice Cream *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Candy Asteroids *UFO Wafer Bruno Romano *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Drizzle *Crushed Peanuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle Holiday: Maple Mornings *Small Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Drizzle *Chocolate Bacon *Waffle Stick, Cookie, Waffle Stick Cameo Captain Cori *Medium Cup *Peaches *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Powsicle Syrup in Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Any Holiday Drizzle *Tropical Charms *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Carlo Romano Cecilia Cherissa Chester Chuck Clair Cletus Clover Connor Cooper Crystal Daniela Deano Doan Drakson Duke Gotcha Edna Elle Ember Emmlette Fernanda Foodini Franco Georgito Gino Romano Greg Gremmie *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Purple Burple Syrup (Huckleberry in Comet Con, Matcha in CBF) *Regular Syrup *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Drizzle *Holiday Topper, Gummy Worm, Holiday Topper Hacky Zak Hank Hope Hugo Iggy Indigo Ivy James Janana Johnny Joy Julep Kahuna Kaleb Kasey O Kayla Kenji Kingsley Koilee LePete *Large Cup *Blackberries (Pineapple in Summer Luau) *Holiday Mixable Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Toasted Coconut *Tropical Charms (Konpeito in CBF, Splashberry Derps in Summer Luau, Candy Asteroids in Comet Con) *Cloudberry, Banana, Cloudberry *Cherry Liezel Little Edoardo Lisa Maggie Mandi *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Cherries *Holiday: Valentine’s Day *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Bubblegum Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Drizzle *X & O Sprinkles *3 Cherries Mary Marty Matt Mayor Mallow Mesa Mindy Mitch Moe Mousse *Medium Cup *Any Holiday Mixable *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Any Holiday Shaker *Creameo, Salted Caramel, Creameo (Orders Candy Jack-O-Lanterns on edge on Halloween, 3 Chocolate Acorns and Waffle Cone Wedge on Thanksgiving) Mr. Bombolony Nevada Nick Nye Olga Olivia Papa Louie Peggy Perri Pinch Hitwell Professor Fitz Prudence Quinn *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough (Orders Mixable from Maple Mornings, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and St. Paddy’s Day) *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Mint Cream *Holiday Shaker *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Salted Caramel Radlynn Rhonda Rico Ripley Rita Robby Roy Rudy Santa Sarge Fan Sasha Scarlett Scooter Shannon Sienna Skip Skyler Sprinks the Clown Steven Sue Taylor Timm Tohru Tony *Large Cup *NB Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Creamoeo, Cherry, Creameo Holiday: Christmas *Large Cup *NB Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Drizzle *Frostcaps *Creameo, Candy Present, Creameo Trishna Utah Vicky Vincent Wally Wendy Whiff Whippa *Small Cup *Birthday Cake (Orders Mixable from Starlight Jubilee, Christmas, CBF) *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Drizzle *Toasted Coconut (Frostcaps during Christmas) *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge (Center Topper replaced with Holiday Topper from Maple Mornings, Halloween, Christmas, Valentine’s Day, BTC, Willow Wylan B Xandra Xolo Yippy Yui Zoe Category:Blog posts